Murder Mystery
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: Cat wins a competition, the prize being the gang get to go to a murder mystery party. But what happens when it all goes wrong? Based on an episode of Saved By The Bell!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, here's a new story for you all!_

_This one is based off one of my favourite episodes of Saved By The Bell. Did anyone else love that show?_

_You may need to watch the actual episode to understand what's going on, hehe. You can find it on youtube, it's called Mystery Weekend :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It all began when they had heard about a competition on the radio at school. The thirteenth caller would win a trip to a mansion for a muder mystery party. So during lunchtime, they gathered around their table with their cellphones and dialled. Cat ended up being the thirteenth caller after furiously dialling, and therefore won them the trip.

They arrived at the mansion in the late evening and rang the doorbell which echoed inside the house. The door was opened and it revealed a butler, "Come in! Come in!" he cried dramatically as he motioned them inside. The gang laughed and walked inside, gasping at the extravagent interior of the mansion.

"Good evening young sirs and madams. Welcome to a weekend of mystery... and murder," the butler continued finishing in a sinister whisper as he closed the door with a loud bang.

Robbie sighed, "You don't scare me," he said.

The butler suddenly turned to him and growled loudly, his eyes widening menacingly. Robbie squeaked and hid behind Andre, his head peering up from behind his shoulder as he grasped onto it. Andre rolled his eyes and shrugged him off.

Tori smiled as she looked around, "Wow, I've never been in a real mansion before," she gasped, looking up at the high ceiling.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, look at this suit of armour," he said, turning and reaching up to run his finger over the battle axe attached to the suit.

They looked over as a well dressed man made his way over to them, "Welcome to Knockwood Manor. I am your host; Stephen Jameson - the third," he announced with a smile.

"And I am your guest, Trina Vega - the only," Trina said, walking over to him and curtsying with the skirt of her dress, making the rest of the gang roll their eyes.

Mr Jameson regarded her before moving on, "Which one of you is our radio contest winner?"

Jade smiled and turned to Cat, "Here she is! Little lucky Cat," she said, pulling Cat forward.

Cat giggled, "Lucky nothing, I dialled so many times I broke one of my nails," she pouted, holding up her hand.

Mr Jameson smiled, "Well congratulations, Cat. I hope you will all enjoy your murder mystery weeked," he said as he shook Cat's small hand.

"I'm sure we will," Beck smiled as he wrapped an arm around Jade's waist.

"So lets get on with it! Where's the corpse? Where's the body?" Robbie asked excitedly, looking around.

They looked over as a young woman walked in completely dressed up as a french maid, complete with the duster.

"She just walked in," Andre smirked as all the boys' eyes fell onto the maid.

Jade scowled and whacked Beck's chest. He jumped and turned back to her, smiling at her and pressing a kiss to her cheek as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you will all enjoy playing detective as our murder mystery unfolds," Mr Jameson continued, looking around the group.

* * *

A short while later, everyone was gathered around the large piano in the middle of the living room along with the other guests as the pianist played slow and soothing music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have all met..." Mr Jameson began as he walked around, "Beware, that as the hours pass... someone here is going to die. And it could..." he turned to Robbie, "Be you," he finished.

Robbie gasped and slowly walked backwards away from him.

"The first person to solve the mystery will win the $500 prize," Mr Jameson continued, walking back to the piano as everyone gasped in awe. "But remember, if you are to survive; you must suspect everyone and trust no one."

As soon as he finished the speech, a loud rumble of thunder crashed from outside as the lighting flashed brightly. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"How did he do that?" Cat gasped, her eyes wide as she looked around for an explanation. Jade sighed and patted the redhead's shoulder.

The maid entered the room and sat down beside the pianist on the bench, handing him a drink. He smiled at her, "Thank you, my love. Will I be seeing you later tonight?" he asked suggestively.

The maid giggled, "Perhaps oui, perhaps non," she answered with a thick french accent.

Across the room, the guys were watching their exchange.

"I hope non for him, and oui for me," Andre said. Robbie nodded in agreement.

The girls stood together on the opposite side of the room and the butler walked over to them, holding a tray with their drinks on it. "Your ginger ale, Cola, lemonade, and mango tonic with a kiwi twist," he announced, handing the last drink to Cat before walking away.

Tori turned to the redhead, "Cat, you're going to drink that?" she asked, looking down at the colourful drink in Cat's hands.

Cat giggled, "No way, I'm just gonna carry it around. It matches my outfit," she smiled, holding the pink drink against the dress she was wearing.

Back over at the piano, the butler arrived with another drink and held it out to Mr Jameson, "Your drink, sir," he announced. Mr Jameson regarded him for a moment before taking the drink as the butler walked away.

Mr Jameson noticed the girls in the corner and walked over to them, "Ladies, why aren't you mingling? Let me introduce you to our pianist," he smiled, motioning them over to the piano. But frowned as he noticed the maid still sitting there with a drink. "Janette, are we on a break?" he asked pointedly. Janette pouted and stood up, walking away from the piano in a huff.

He turned to Jade, "Sit, Miss West. I'm sure Victor will play anything you desire," he said, guiding her to sit down.

Victor smiled, "For you, my beauty, I'd play the Minute Waltz in thirty seconds," he flirted, fluttering his fingers across the keys. In the corner, Beck looked on with his eyes narrowed as he watched Victor carefully.

Jade smiled softly as she watched his fingers dance across the keys in amazement, until she felt something wet fall onto her lap. She gasped and jumped up from the bench, turning to find Janette standing beside her with her empty glass.

"Aww, I would like to apologise," Janette pouted.

Jade's eyes narrowed, "And I would like to rip off your little french nose," she said sweetly, leaning in.

Janette gasped, "Pardonnez-moi?" she squeaked.

"Victor! Take my drink. Janette, get me another drink. Quickly," Mr Jameson cut in as Beck gently pulled Jade away and attempted to dry the skirt of her dress with the bottom of his blazer.

Janette squeaked and walked off again in a huff as Victor took a sip of the drink handed to him before beginning to play a new song on the piano. Mr Jameson sighed and pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips and lit it, sighing in relief as he exhaled the smoke.

"Y'know, smoking is really bad for your health," Tori pointed out as they walked over to him.

"And our health too," Trina added, batting away the smoke as it floated over to her.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Victor suddenly stopped playing the piano and gasped. His hand flew to his neck and he gasped for air, choking loudly before collapsing onto the keys with a bang of the notes.

Cat gasped and hid her face behind Jade's shoulder, who looked on in fascination.

Trina shook her head, "I hate to say I told you so..."

Robbie clapped, "Alright! Yes! Somebody is finally dead," he smiled, walking over to Victor's motionless body.

Tori frowned, "You're so insensitive, Robbie..." she sighed before turning to Trina, Jade and Cat, "How'd he die? How'd he die?" she finished excitedly.

Beck thought for a moment, "Well... he grabbed his throat before he croaked so I guess..." he trailed off.

"He strangled himself to death!" Cat gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

They shook their heads at her naivety before jumping in surprise as the thunder crashed loudly once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were lounging in their room when there was a knock at the door and Janette walked in. As she entered the room, Andre jumped up from his bed as Beck slowly climbed off of his, whereas Robbie continued to sit on the floor by the fireplace.

"Hello boys, I have come to turn down the beds," Janette announced, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at them.

"I turned down the bed too. The floor is much better for your back," Robbie spoke up, sending Janette an exaggerated wink.

Janette ignored him and walked over to Andre, "Oh, I'd like to make you more comfortable. Uh... may I fluff your pillow?"

Andre chuckled, "Oh, fluff away."

Janette smiled and leaned over to fluff the red pillow at the head of the bed.

Robbie stood up and walked over to where Beck was leaning against the wall, "That maid really likes Andre," he pointed out.

Beck shook his head, "C'mon, Rob. It's only a game. She's just acting," he told him.

"Oh, good thing too. She's a lousy maid," Robbie said, watching Janette feebly shake the pillow.

Janette leaned against Andre as she giggled, "Ooh la la, you are so adorable," she cooed.

Andre chuckled, "Well... you know," he blushed, rubbing his hands together.

The door opened again and the butler entered the room, "Dinner will be served shortly," he announced, walking over to Janette and Andre, "But I see you're already having dessert."

Janette sighed loudly and pouted before turning back to Andre, "Au revoir, mon petit," she cooed before walking away.

"Why must you torture me so?" the butler cried as he watched her walk away before following her.

Beck chuckled before walking over to Andre with Robbie, "You better be careful. The last guy she liked wound up dead," he warned.

Andre nodded, "I know... but what a way to go..."

* * *

The gang watched in interest as the paramedics wheeled out Victor's body from the dining room on a stretcher, his hand still clasped to his neck.

"Y'know, there's nothing like a good murder to bring out my appetite," Andre joked as the paramedics left the room.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah... Hey, butler! When do we eat?" she called rudely across the room as Beck sighed from behind her.

The butler stepped forward, "Dinner shall be served promptly at seven," he informed them.

Trina looked at her watch, "Relax, it's almost seven."

Cat walked over to her, "That's a nice watch! Is it new?" she asked, holding Trina's wrist to look at the watch.

Trina smiled, "Yes! My dad gave it to me, but he won't find out until he gets his Visa bill," she said. Tori sighed and held her hand to her forehead.

The gang looked around as the door to dining room opened and Robbie walked in wearing an old fashioned cape and hat as he held a pipe to his mouth, "No one touch a thing!" he cried in a thick British accent, sucking on the pipe.

"Robbie? What are you doing?" Beck asked as he wrapped his arms around Jade from behind.

"Elementary my dear Beckett. Sherlock's speech at your disposal. I was thrown at first, but now I know who did it... The stable boy!" he finished dramatically.

"There is no stable, you dork," Trina told him, raising an eyebrow.

Robbie frowned, "Ah... then the dog lied!" he cried as he sucked on the pipe.

Mr Jameson entered behind him and smiled, "Please! Be seated. Dinner is about to be served," he announced, gesturing for everyone to sit at the large table in the middle of the room. "The police should arrive by the time we've finished," he continued as everyone walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Y'know, I think the maid murdered the piano player. She brought him that poisoned drink," Jade said as Beck pulled her chair out for her. She smiled up at him before sitting down. He winked at her before sitting down beside her.

"But she spilled that drink on you," Tori pointed out.

"Hey that's right, then Mr Jameson gave the piano player _his_ drink," Andre continued.

"So, the poison was meant for Mr Jameson," Trina figured out.

Beck nodded, "Then... whoever poured Mr Jameson's drink must be the killer."

"Yeah, but who poured the drink?" Jade asked.

The butler suddenly appeared next to Beck, holding a large pitcher of water, "Water, sir?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Beck turned around and laughed nervously, "Uh... no thanks... I'm trying to quit," he answered, making Cat giggle from across the table.

Mr Jameson stood up and turned to the butler, "Bartholomew, you may serve dinner now," he said, going to sit back down when the phone rang as Bartholomew left to get dinner. "Excuse me, I'll just be a moment," Mr Jameson excused himself as he went to answer the phone.

Cat smiled at him before picking up her glass of water and bringing it to her lips to drink it. But before she could swallow it, Robbie gasped and ran over to her, "Don't drink that! It might be poison!" he cried, making her spray her mouthful across the table.

"You're right! You drink it," Trina said, taking the glass from Cat's hand and handing it to Robbie.

Robbie nodded and took a sip of the water. He swallowed it and waited for a moment before handing it back to Cat, "Tastes fine to me, I'll live," he decided.

"Darn," Tori, Trina, Andre, Beck and Jade groaned as Cat giggled.

Robbie huffed before sticking his pipe back in his mouth and walking away as Mr Jameson re-entered the room and sat back down at the head of the table.

Beck picked up his glass and tapped his fork against it to get everyone's attention. He stood up when everyone looked at him, "Mr Jameson, I know who the killer is," he annouced.

Mr Jameson raised an eyebrow, "Really? Do tell," he said as he stood up.

Beck smiled, "You see, the murderer was jealous because the piano player had a thing for the maid... the one woman he couldn't have."

Andre caught on, "Then you mean it's..."

Beck nodded, "Yes. The person who poisoned the drink is the person who served it. The butler did it," he concluded.

Just as he finished, the door to the dining room swung open and the butler appeared holding a large tray of food. His eyes were wide and his face was pale white, "Dinner... is served," he groaned breathlessly, before suddenly collapsing to the ground and landing face down on the floor, revealing the knife sticking out of his back. Everyone at the table gasped and stood up, leaning over to take a look.

"Care to take another... stab at it?" Mr Jameson smirked, looking around at his guests.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone!_

_So I literally JUST found out that one of my other fics 'Car, Rain, Fire, Danger' came FIRST in the Topaz Awards for Best Movie Remake... thank you all so much!_

_xoxo_

* * *

In the living room, everyone watched as the paramedics wheeled out the body of the butler, the knife still sticking out of his back. Beck sighed and shook his head, "I could have sworn he was the killer," he said.

Jade smiled softly and patted his thigh, "Don't feel too bad... mon cher," she finished with a giggle, making him chuckle and shake his head.

Jenette entered the room holding the arm of a man dressed in a light brown trench coat and hat. "Monsieur Jameson, I have brought Inspector Piccadilly from the Yard," she announced.

Mr Jameson walked over to them, "Thank you so very much, Jenette. Now would you please go make us some tea?" he asked pointedly.

Jenette looked at him for a moment before huffing and rushing out of the room.

Mr Jameson rolled his eyes before turning to the inspector, "Good evening, Inspector-"

"Quiet, Jameson," The inspector cut him off, holding up a hand, "There's work to be done," he said as he walked past him towards the guests. He walked over to the girls and looked at them for a moment and nodded before passing them. He passed Beck and Andre and the other guests before his eyes fell upon Robbie who was standing by himself.

"Mm hm," the inspector hummed, beginning to walk over to Robbie. He stopped beside him and snapped his head towards him. Robbie mockingly did the same thing, but then squeaked and sat down as the inspector widened his eyes.

"Where were you when the butler was stabbed?" the inspector asked, staring Robbie down.

Robbie's mouth opened to form words, but all that came out were short sounds, "I... I... I'm innocent! I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" he managed to blurt out, grabbing onto the inspector's trench coat. The inspector raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and Robbie squeaked, "Alright! I confess, I did it!" he cried. The inspector sighed and rolled his eyes.

Beck shook his head, "You didn't do anything, Rob," he said before turning to the inspector, "Look, sir. We were all in the dining room."

"Yeah, all of us except the maid," one of the other guests spoke up.

The inspector chuckled to himself and across the large room. As he walked, he passed Cat, who squeaked and ran to hide behind Jade. He chuckled and shook his head before standing in the middle of the room, his back facing the large windows.

"Tell me, who was the last person with the piano player?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, well.. I was," Jade spoke up, and then rolled her eyes, "Until the maid spilled her drink on me."

"The maid!" Everyone gasped.

The inspector chuckled, "Too obvious. No, it wasn't the maid. The real murderer is-" he suddenly stopped speaking as the lights blacked out. It went silent for a moment until the inspector let out a loud, strangled groan. The lights came back on and the inspector collapsed to his knees and fell onto his front, revealing several arrows sticking out of his back.

Cat gasped and squeaked, hiding her face behind her hands.

Jade sighed, "I don't believe this! Now we'll never know who the killer is."

Robbie frowned, "But he just told us. All we have to do is find out who's real name is -" he finished with an imitation of the noise the inspector made as he died.

Suddenly, one of the guests - an older woman - gasped and her hand flew to her neck, "My necklace! Someone has stolen my diamond necklace!" she cried.

Mr Jameson frowned, "What? That's not part of the script!"

"Wait, so you mean this isn't part of the game?" Tori asked, her eyes wide.

Mr Jameson shook his head, "No. Someone must have stolen Mrs Bankhead's necklace."

Behind them, there was a sudden scream and the clattering of metal. They rushed through to the foyer and found Janette lying on the floor with the tray and teapot lying next to her.

"Oh, Janette!" Andre cried, leaning down and helping her up from the floor, "Are you okay?" he asked once she was standing.

She nodded, "Yes, but I dropped the tea because this floor is so slippery," she said pointedly as she looked at Mr Jameson. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, so our jewel thief is also a floor waxer..." Robbie pondered.

Mr Jameson sighed, "I don't like what's going-"

He was cut off by Cat gasping, "Look out!" she cried, before suddenly pushing him backwards as the battle axe attached to the suit of armour quickly fell to the ground, right where Mr Jameson had been standing moments ago.

"Are you alright, Mr Jameson? You were almost the next victim!" Trina cried.

Jade sighed, "Come on, it was planned."

"No. No, that was not part of the game," Mr Jameson said shakily before turning to Cat, "Cat, thank you so much for saving my life."

Cat blushed, "It was no big deal," she giggled.

"No big deal? Another inch and you would've had a free nose job!" Trina pointed out.

Cat's eyes widened, "You mean... I could have been killed?" she cried, beginning to panic. She turned around and grasped onto whoever was behind her, which happened to be Beck. He hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"This is getting out of hand," one of the other guests said.

Mr Jameson nodded, "You're right. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to end the game," he announced.

The guests complained loudly, unhappy with his decision.

"Well what about my necklace?" Mrs Bankhead stepped forward.

"I think that that's best left to the real police," Mr Jameson told her.

Andre sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"Are you kidding?" Robbie cried, "We get out of here, beat it, scram, skidaddle, vamoos! We-"

He was cut off by Jade hitting him across the head.

"Thank you," Tori sighed as everyone began to make their way upstairs to pack their bags.

Cat sighed, "I'm still a little shaky. Beck, would you help me up the stairs?" she asked, her knees shaking.

Beck smiled, "Sure," he said softly, taking her hands.

"Cat? Why don't you and Beck stop by my office before you leave, and I'll see that you get vouchers for another weekend," Mr Jameson suggested.

Cat nodded, "Thank you," she smiled as Beck nodded.

Trina appeared from behind Beck's shoulder on the stairs, "Hey, is there any chance we could get a little part of the prize money. Since, you know... Beck did make the best guess," she winked.

Mr Jameson sighed, "I think getting out of here alive is more important than the prize money."

Beck and Cat nodded and made their way upstairs as Trina pouted and grudgingly followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I'm all packed," Andre said as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

Trina sighed and looked to Robbie and Beck, "Aren't you guys finished yet?"

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I'll be done in a second," he said, throwing various items into his bag.

Cat sighed, "Well will you hurry up? There is a real killer on the loose! Lets get out of here!" she cried, walking over to the window. She suddenly screamed and fell back onto the bed, accidentily knocking over Beck's bag in the process and tipping everything out of it as it fell.

"Cat? What's wrong?" Tori asked, panicked.

"I... I thought I saw someone at the window," Cat answered shakily.

"We're on the second floor," Jade pointed out.

"Ah, so our floor waxing jewel thief must be very tall," Robbie thought out loud.

"Robbie? You're an idiot," Trina said, shaking her head.

Cat sighed, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just a little jumpy," she apologised before looking down at Beck's bag, "I'll help Beck with his stuff, why don't you guys go wait in the car," she said.

They nodded and turned around to pick up their bags from their position in the corner of the room. Robbie turned back to Cat, "I'll wait for you, we can share a seatbelt!" he cried excitedly before running out of the room.

Cat giggled and shook her head before kneeling down to pick up the things that fell from Beck's bag, "I'm so sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay, we're all a little scared," Beck smiled as he shoved his things back into his bag.

Cat smiled before gasping, "Oh wait, we forgot the vouchers. Why don't you go down and get them, I'll just finish packing," she suggested after remembering the vouchers that Mr Jameson had offered them.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone?" Beck checked.

Cat smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine," she assured him before opening her arms for a hug. He smiled and hugged her back before walking away. "Uh, lock the door on your way out, please?" Cat asked.

Beck smiled and nodded, "Sure. I'll double lock it - keep Robbie out too," he chuckled as he pulled the key from his pocket.

Cat giggled softly and watched him leave before sighing to herself and turning to Beck's bag, beginning to re-pack it.

* * *

Beck arrived outside Mr Jameson's office and knocked loudly on the large wooden door. He waited to be called in, before opening the door and entering the office. As he entered, he frowned as he noticed that the office was in disarray. The paintings on the walls were crooked and hanging off, books were lying around the floor, and there was paper everywhere.

"Whoa, what happened? It looks like my RV in here," Beck said as he looked around at the mess.

Mr Jameson sighed from behind his desk, "It was like this when I got here. I think someone was after the prize money," he said as he took another drag from his cigarette.

Beck's eyebrows raised, "Wow, well I hope you're getting out of here too."

"Oh I am, as soon as I give you your vouchers," Mr Jameson said, stabbing out his cigarette before standing up. He turned around and pulled back the large painting behind him, revealing a safe inside the wall. He opened it and reached inside, pulling out a white envelope.

"Thanks. I hope everything turns out okay," Beck smiled as he was handed the envelope.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the lights blacked out and Mr Jameson let out a terrified scream before it went silent. The lights came back on a few moments later and Beck looked around, frowning as he noticed that Mr Jameson was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr Jameson?" he called, laughing nervously.

As he looked around the office, the door opened and everyone rushed inside, "What happened?" Jenette cried.

"Well, Mr Jameson was here a minute ago and then he sort of... vanished," Beck explained, still not really understanding what went on.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guests asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I thought you were packing," Andre said.

Beck shook his head, "Cat's packing. I just came by to get these vouchers for a free weekend," he explained, holding up the envelope.

"Free? I don't think so. Monsieur Jameson is so cheap, he steal towels from his own hotels," Janette scoffed.

"No, really. Look!" Beck cried, handing the envelope to one of the guests.

The guest opened it and frowned, "These aren't vouchers. This is money," he said, holding up the dollar bills. Beck frowned as he looked at it.

"You stole the prize money!" Mrs Bankhead cried.

"You're a thief... and a murderer!" Janette cried, "I'm calling the police!"

She walked over to the phone, ignoring Beck's protests.

"Oh Beck, why did you do it? I mean, if you needed money you could've just asked me-" Robbie sighed.

"Shut up, Robbie!" Beck cried before turning to Janette who was dialling on the phone, "This is ridiculous, I didn't kill anybody!"

Janette squeaked, "Tell it to the judge," she said as she put the phone to her ear and another crash of thunder sounded from outside.

* * *

"I didn't kill Mr Jameson," Beck sighed as he told the two investigators.

"Why'd you steal the money?"

"I didn't."

"Where'd you dump the body?"

"I didn't."

"Did you really think you'd get away with this?"

"I didn't! I mean... I didn't do anything!" Beck cried, sick of the questions.

The female investigator sighed, "Take it easy, Darren. He's just a kid," she told her partner.

Beck sighed, "This whole thing is a set up. I just came here to play a stupid game."

The male investigator looked at him, "As soon as Mr Jameson disappeared it stopped being a game."

"Yes! And I want my necklace back!" Mrs Bankhead cried, whacking Beck's head with her purse from her position behind him.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" Jade yelled. Tori and Trina held her back as she tried to advance towards the older woman.

"Wait! What about Cat? Wasn't she there when Mr Jameson told you guys about the vouchers?" Trina pointed out.

Beck's eyes widened, "Yeah! She was there! She'll tell you what really happened," he said, looking up at the investigators.

The male investigator hauled him up from the seat, "Well then, lets go find Cat!"


	5. Chapter 5

Beck unlocked the door to the room and entered, determined to prove that he was innocent. All he needed was Cat to tell everyone about the vouchers. Behind him, everyone following him inside eagerly.

"Cat, tell these..." Beck trailed off as he noticed that the room was empty. He frowned and looked around.

"Where is she?" Tori asked, looking around for the little redhead.

"I don't know. I locked the door from the outside, so she couldn't have gotten out," Beck sighed.

Janette scoffed, "Oh, so _poof!_ She's just vanished."

"Oh, so _poof!_ He doesn't know," Jade spat as she held onto Beck's arm, glaring at the maid across the room.

"Poor Cat," Trina sighed.

"Beck..." Andre sighed, looking at his friend.

Beck sighed, "Look, I'm telling you. I left Cat right here packing my bag," he said, pointing to his bag on the bed.

The male investigator looked at the half empty bag, "Looks like she didn't get very far... Hello... what's this?" he gasped, reaching into the bag and pulling out a diamond necklace.

Mrs Bankhead gasped, "My necklace! Thank goodness!" she cried, before turning to Beck and whacking him again with her purse.

"Hey!" Jade cried, glaring at the woman.

The female investigator sighed, "Beckett, I'm afraid we're going to have to search you."

Beck sighed, "Sure, go ahead. What, you think you're gonna find Cat hiding in my pocket?"

"She is small enough..." Robbie pondered.

"What's this?" the male investigator asked as he pulled his hands from Beck's blazer pocket, revealing three dainty pearl bracelets.

"Those are Cat's!" Jade cried, knowing that Cat always wore pearl bracelets. They made her feel like Audrey Hepburn.

Robbie gasped, "You fiend! You murdered my future wife!" he cried, his eyes wide as he stared at Beck from behind his thick rimmed glasses.

Jade turned to him, "Cat would never marry you," she pointed out, her hands on her hips.

"Sure, _now_," Robbie sighed, shaking his head.

Beck shook his head, "I'm telling you, I've been framed!" he cried as he sat down on the bed.

"We'll see. For now, everybody stay in your rooms," the male investigator ordered.

Jade sighed and walked over to Beck. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room with Tori and Trina and the investigators. Once the door closed, Robbie leaned down to Beck, "So how'd you do it? Did you poison her lipstick?" he asked.

Beck sighed and shook his head, "Something weird is going on. We have to figure out how Cat got out of this room."

Robbie and Andre looked at each other, "We?" they asked as they looked back at Beck.

"I'm serious. How could she get out without a key? Both the door and the windows were locked," Beck said as he walked around the room.

Andre shrugged, "Maybe there's a secret passage?" he guessed.

Robbie snorted, "Give me a break, 'a secret passage'. Like, if I turn this candle here, the wall's going to open up," he laughed to himself as he reached up and twisted the candle on the wall. Suddenly, the fireplace opened up, revealing what was indeed a secret passage.

Andre's eyebrows raised, "There _is_ a secret passage!"

"I knew it all along," Robbie said unconvincingly.

Beck looked up at him, "You go first, Rob."

"No! It's dark in there!"

Andre and Beck grabbed him and shoved him down and into the passage before following him inside.

* * *

The passage finally reached an end and they crawled out, dirty from crawling along the small passageway. As they climbed out, Robbie came out first and went over to turn the lights on, making it clear where they were. Mr Jameson's office.

"Wait! It's too bright, they might see us. Kill the lights," Beck ordered as he brushed his suit down.

Robbie crossed his arms, "Haven't you done enough killing already?"

Beck glared at him before beginning to look around the office.

"Hey, it looks like someone had a party in here," Andre said as he walked over to the small table beside the bookcase. On it, were two glasses and a cigarette tray with a used cigarette in it.

"But who?" Beck asked, examining the things on the table.

"I don't know, but one of them left naked!" Robbie cried as he pointed behind Andre.

Beck and Andre followed Robbie's point and found a suit hanging on the back of the door.

Beck frowned, "No..." and then it hit him, "But someone did change their clothes... and I know who. Guys, why don't you get everyone together. I'm gonna solve this mystery."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's this all about, Oliver? We don't have time for any more of your games," the male inspector said as he glared at Beck. Everyone was gathered around the piano in the living room, ready to hear what Beck had to say.

Beck smiled, "Well... maybe just one more."

Robbie gasped, "Lets play Monopoly! I get the thimble!" he cried. Tori rolled her eyes from her place beside him.

"Just give me a chance and I'll prove I'm innocent," Beck proposed, ignoring Robbie's comment.

The female inspector shrugged, "Lets hear him out."

Beck smiled, "You see, it all ties together. After the butler and the piano player were murdered, the killer knew we were close. So.. he stole the necklace and rigged the battle axe."

Robbie cut in, "Hey! You leave Mrs Bankhead out of this!"

Mrs Bankhead gasped and whacked him with her purse, making him squeak and run away.

Beck shook his head and continued as he made his way across the room, "But, the killer couldn't have planted the watch and necklace on me without an accomplice... right Cat?" he paused to twist the candle by the fireplace, causing the fireplace to open - revealing a familiar little redhead.

Cat giggled as she appeared from the fireplace and stepped down, "Hi everyone!" she cried.

Robbie rushed over to her, "Oh Cat, even when you're dead you're beautiful!" he cried, hugging her. Cat giggled loudly and hugged him back.

"Cat was in on it?" Trina confirmed.

Cat smiled and nodded before turning to Beck, "How did you figure it out?" she asked.

Beck shrugged, "Well... I knew how you got out of the bedroom when we found the secret passage. But I didn't know why until we went to Mr Jameson's office... and found this," he said as he picked up the drink Cat had ordered at the beginning of the night. Cat giggled and clapped lightly.

"See, only Cat Valentine would order a mango tonic with a kiwi twist... because it's pink," Beck pointed out.

"Well that's right, but she wasn't drinking alone," Andre added.

Beck nodded, "That's right. She was drinking with the killer," he said, holding up the empty glass next to Cat's.

"But there's lipstick on that glass," Tori pointed out.

"So the killer must be a woman," Jade concluded.

"Then... Jameson was with Cat and the other woman," Andre said.

"Well see that's what the killer wanted us to think. But I found one of Mr Jameson's cigarette's with lipstick on it," he told them as he walked over to the inspectors, "So either Jameson gave the other woman a cigarette. Or... Jameson _is_ the other woman," he finished, reaching out and pulling the hair of the female inspector, revealing that it was indeed Mr Jameson.

Mr Jameson let out a dramatic gasp, before smiling and removing his glasses and earrings as everyone clapped, "Brilliant, Beck. You figured out the game never stopped," he praised. Beck nodded and smiled.

Trina stepped forward, "We'll take that prize money now."

Robbie scoffed, "Not so fast! I'll take it from here," he said, leaning against the piano.

"There's nothing left to figure out," Andre told him.

"Oh," Robbie sighed, walking away.

"Uh, yes there is. See, Mr Jameson couldn't have killed the inspector and stolen the necklace at the same time. He must have had a second accomplice, but y'know... Robbie _was_ right... The butler _did_ do it," Beck concluded, reaching out and pulling the mustache off of the male inspector's face, revealing that it was indeed the butler.

The butler removed his hat and glasses, "You rang, sir?" he asked with a smile, making Beck chuckle.

Robbie walked over to the maid, "And lets see who you really are, madamoiselle," he announced before reaching up and yanking her hair.

"Ow!" she cried, turning to him and glaring at him.

"Oops!" he gasped, ducking as she reached out to hit him, before running away from her as she chased him around the living room.

The rest of the guests laughed as they watched him before crowding around the piano to congratulate Beck. Jade made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her lips and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, can we go home now?" Tori asked, looking at her watch and seeing that it was just after midnight.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, lets get out of here," agreed, leading the way to the door. Tori and Cat linked arms and followed him as Beck and Jade joined hands and walked behind them. Robbie ran past them and straight out of the door as Janette ran after him.

Trina still stood by the piano with a frown on her face, "Wait... so do we get the prize money or not?... Guys?"


End file.
